The Epilogue
by Jade Mishima
Summary: Bad title... But that's what it is, the epilogue to a story (series of stories) I'm writing. Oh, and there are also some 3 AM cafiene induced writings in there..


  
  
  
*Sits on a turnbuckle in an imaginary wrestling ring in the middle of the forest as the moon light shines threw the trees* Hello. My name is Jade. Of course that's not my real name, it's just an alias. But anyway. I wanted to tell you all something about myself before I get into my fic. (note to those who don't want to hear me ramble on: scroll down to the Epilogue) I'm 15 and have absolutly nothing to do this summer. No boyfriend. No job. No money. And unlimited access to the internet. So what do I do with all my freetime? Easy, work on my websites, run an Animorph based RPG, and.. *gasp* WRITE FANFICTION!!!! Write know I currently am the author of some Resident Evil and Animorph FanFics, and I'm going to be doing some WWF Fics and The Simpsons too. The WWF Fics should explain why I'm sitting in the imaginary wrestling ring, well at least that's what my psychoanalyst says... Of course I come before you tonight to not to do a wrestling fic but to- *slaps at fly that has landed on her arm*   
  
Marco (in fly morph): What are you trying to do!?! Kill me?!?   
  
Jade: It's crossed my mind..   
  
Marco: You can't kill me because your writing an Animorphs fanfiction! So HA!   
  
Jade (trailing off): That's not exactly true...   
  
Marco: How do you mean?   
  
Jade: Well the fiction is BASED on the Animorphs, but it has nothing to do with you guys.   
  
Rachel (who has sudenly appeared in the middle of the imaginary ring): You can't do that! Nobody will read it without us in it!!   
  
Jade (getting annoyed with the fictional characters): It's my fanfic and I can write it how ever the heck I want to!    
  
Tobias (in his hawk form): Not if you don't have anything to type it up on! *swoops down from the sky and snatches the laptop that has been sitting on Jade's lap this whole time.*   
  
Jade: Hey give that back bird-brain!! *Jade jumps from her spot on the turn-buckle and runs after the bird who is having a hard time carrying the weight of the laptop* Your going to break it!!   
  
Rachel (taking the laptop from Tobias): Hey let's see what it's like to manipulate characters! *types something on the keyborad*   
  
Jade: NOOOO!!! *sudenly freezes in place unable to do anything but speak* You can't do this to me!!! I'm the author!!   
  
Marco (who has demorphed by now): Yeah but- *looks threw other files on the computer* Jade is also a character in another fic! Therefore you are a character! MWAHAHAHA!   
  
Rachel(showing Jade the story she is in and smirking): So how does it feel to be manipulated? *writes something else into the story*    
  
Jade: *Suddenly does a back flip and then sumersaults over the top rope of the ring landing hard on her back* Somebody shoot me... Please..   
  
Jake and Cassie suddenly appear outside the ring and help her up.   
  
Cassie: Rachel!    
  
Rachel: What?   
  
Jake: Your acting like Marco!   
  
Rachel (insulted): I am not!   
  
Marco (getting cocky): I knew I would rub off on you some day.   
  
Rachel: This comeing from a guy who spends half his day debateing who's a better superhero?   
  
Marco: Better then spening eight to twelve hours in one store and comeing out with nothing!   
  
Jake: OK children break it up!   
  
Jade: Excuse me but can PLEASEI have my laptop back now?   
  
Rachel: Fine. *Hands the laptop back to Jade*   
  
Jade: *sighs in relief as she is not frozen anymore* Thank you. Now could you please all go back to were ever it is you live so I can get back to my fic?   
  
Cassie: Yes I think that would be a good idea.   
  
Tobias: Where's Ax?   
  
Ax (in human morph carrying cinnamon buns): Over here!    
  
Marco: Where did he get-?   
  
Jade: Don't ask..   
  
*the Animorphs disapear leaving Jade alone in the ring agian. She takes her place on the turnbuckle once more and without another word to the audience begins typing the epilogue to the story*   
  
**Epilogue**   
  
The year is 3125 (earth years) the Great War, as it was dubbed, is long since over. The   
civilizations that opposed the Yeerks are now left in ruins. The legendary Animorphs and   
the noble race known as the Andalites held there ground as long as they could, but, in the   
end, they could not win. By the time they were in there early twenties the Animorphs had   
grown in number from the original 5 humans and 1 Andalite to 72 humans and 31   
Andalites. The Yeerks, however spread there forces out all over the world, exhausting the   
Animorphs. They all fought bravely but died in battle. The original five were killed one at   
a time, the last words of each as they were slain will ring out threw the ages from now   
until the end of time "Hope.."    
  
Now the Yeerks are the ultimate rulers. They are unmatched in power by anyone. The   
races that opposed them are now their slaves. The most powerful generals have Andalite   
hosts, most of the armies are Hork-bijair warriors, and few humans have been   
experimented on to make a mindless slave, part machine, part human. These slaves   
would need no Yeerk to control them. All the Yeerks would have to do is simply push a    
button and these poor creatures would do whatever their masters wanted. Though these   
are the luckiest of the Yeerk slaves, for, it they prove they are worthy, are free as long as   
they obey. Once they stop obeying the Yeerks simply activate their computerized half.   
But at least they have a taste of freedom.. It's more then most.   
  
Humans, along with other races, are raised in slave colonies. Once a slave is at   
the appropriate age they are infested. Most don't even remember the time when they were   
free. Though some are lucky to get a Yeerk that will speak with them and keep their   
minds stimulated, others are simply ignored their whole life. They are alone, and driven   
insane by this fact. Human slaves are usually used for menial labor, and their deaths go   
unnoticed by the controllers around them.   
  
There is a prophesy that was left behind by the original six. That from the ruins would   
come new fighters. Mabey not all with the ability to morph.. Mabey not skilled warriors...   
but they are what will end the Yeerks reign.. No one knows if this prophesy is true. But it   
has rekindled the spirit of many, that these new fighters will once again bring the thing   
we need most to break away from our masters.. Mabey some day those who have slaved   
their whole lives will be able to grasp the concept of something that seems so out of reach   
now... Mabey one day there will be..    
"Hope..."    
again...    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
*Shuts her laptop and puts it back in her backpack* *Notices that there are still people reading, and they don't look to happy*    
Jade: What? You don't like it? Or you just don't like the fact I wrote a bunch of nonsence at the begining then got all serious on you? Well get used to it. That's how I write. I can't get to serious. Why? Because people might start taking me seriously! That's why! After all we don't want people actually thinking that FanFic writers are sane rite? hehehe.. After all we can get away with more if they think we are insane...    
  
*The sun begins to come up*    
  
Jade: *Yawns* Well that's all for tonight. *pulls a sleeping bag out of her backpack and lays it in the middle of the ring* Good day. *falls asleep in the shade as the sun rises in the sky*    



End file.
